The present invention relates to label applicators, and more particularly to a hand held label application mechanism for applying labels to items.
Hand labelers are well known for applying labels to items such as fruits, vegetables or other consumer goods. These labelers typically include a wheel that receives and holds a roll of labels, supported sequentially on a support liner, or web. The label web is advanced from the wheel through the labeler to an edge. The web is pulled over the edge to separate the labels from the support liner, allowing the labels to be deposited onto the items.
Although prior art labelers are generally acceptable, problems arise in a number of aspects of these labelers. For instance, it can be difficult to properly align the roll of labels in the labeler, such that each advancement of the label web results in the movement of one complete label to the edge. Multiple labels or partial labels often arrive at the edge, resulting in an item receiving too many labels, or no label at all. One solution to this problem is the use of a pin wheel for driving the label web. The pin wheel includes a plurality of protrusions that interfit with holes in the label web to drive the label web a desired distance for each rotation of the pin wheel. Unfortunately, however, pin wheels can lead to additional problems within the labeler, such as a jammed label web.
Additional problems with prior art label webs include a lack of storage for the waste support liner that has been separated from the labels, which can become tangled and obtrusive when hanging from the rear of the labeler, or create inefficiencies when users are forced to change or replace waste liner take-up reels.
As a result, manufacturers and users alike are continually striving for a cost efficient, hand-held label applicator that accurately and efficiently places labels onto items.